


fly me to the moon

by kyucafes



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Because I can, Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Stars, jujae, jujae fluff, nothing too steamy, pretend they're the same age, rooftop, they like to tease each other, they're just cute as fuck idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyucafes/pseuds/kyucafes
Summary: Kissing under the stars. Except Juyeon and Hyunjae missed each other - a lot.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	fly me to the moon

The cool, spring breeze pressed onto Hyunjae’s face as he opened the door to the rooftop. It had been a long day at work for him, flipping through paperwork and scorching his eyes from looking at the computer screen all day. Today, he finally got off work at a normal time and not when the clock struck twelve midnight. Just as he was on his way home, Juyeon texted him to meet at the rooftop of the apartment building. Their apartments were in the same building and the rooftop was their special place. Hyunjae would never have imagined to be dating his high school sweetheart until now, especially since the both of them walked down completely different paths after high school - with Hyunjae pursuing law and Juyeon pursuing a career in interior designing. However, Juyeon was everything a great boyfriend was, that even these differences and the distance between them didn’t matter. Their relationship was still as strong as they first started.

Hyunjae’s exhaustion melted away the moment he saw the familiar sight of his boyfriend’s deep blue hair and broad shoulders in the dim light of the sunset. Juyeon was standing by the railing, looking far into the horizon, seemingly distracted that he didn’t notice Hyunjae walking towards him until the latter snaked his arms around Juyeon’s waist. 

“What are you thinking about?” Hyunjae mumbled into his neck, tracing a few small kisses to Juyeon’s ear.

“Hm…” Juyeon pondered for a moment, a hint of a smile on his face. He turned to look at Hyunjae and cupped his partner’s face with both of his hands. “You?” 

Hyunjae burst into laughter, “God, that was so cheesy.” He proceeded to make cringing gestures at Juyeon, who pulled Hyunjae into his embrace, grinning widely. They stayed that way for some time in comfortable silence.

“Okay, but no, seriously, why did you call me?” Hyunjae questioned softly. Juyeon pulled away and answered with a question of his own, “Because I wanted to see you?” 

Hyunjae lifted an eyebrow. Juyeon clucked his tongue and walked over to the big wooden platform at the center of the rooftop and gestured to some plastic bags. “Dinner?” Hyunjae’s eyes brightened almost instantly. “That’s more like it!”

Hyunjae joined him atop the platform and they unpacked all the food together. “Oh, nice, I was just craving Chinese takeaway.” 

“Wow, so food is a valid reason but missing you isn’t?” Juyeon huffed in disbelief, brows knitted together in a frown. Hyunjae found it really cute and decided to tease him more. “Why are you surprised?”, he chimed in response, an innocent smile plastered on his face.

“Wahh, you’re really something,” Juyeon sighed, running his hand through his hair, already accepting defeat. Hyunjae chuckled and leaned forward to plant a brief but sweet kiss on Juyeon’s lips. “I miss you too.” 

The corners of Juyeon’s mouth curved upwards and Hyunjae smiled back, his little mouth dimples popping out, satisfied with his move. Hyunjae’s hair was messy from the gusts of wind blowing, but he still looked painfully handsome even after a long day of work. Juyeon had to resist and hold himself back from kissing the daylights out of the man in front of him. He was still in a white, long sleeved dress shirt - typical work-style clothes. Although Hyunjae didn’t show any signs of exhaustion, the dark circles under his eyes said otherwise and it was evident that he had been missing several nights of sleep. Hyunjae has been so focused on work lately that they barely got to spend time with each other too. What made it worst was the fact that Juyeon didn’t have any ongoing major projects, which meant he was free for most of his time. Whenever he isn’t busy, his mind was occupied by missing his boyfriend. Juyeon wasn’t exactly the clingy type but he really missed spending his days with Hyunjae alone. The subject of Juyeon’s thoughts, who was sitting cross-legged in front of him, seemed to have noticed his stares.

“Aren’t you hungry? You must have waited some time for me,”Hyunjae asked, mouth half-full and chewing away. “The food is just right in front of you,” he added, gesturing to the full meal in between them. Juyeon smirked, locking gazes with Hyunjae, staring deep into his eyes, “Yeah, it sure looks great,” he mused.

Hyunjae started choking and threw a plastic spoon at Juyeon, who grinned in triumph. 

“Shut up!”

-  
  


Not long after, the sky dimmed into darkness. It seemed like Juyeon was very prepared because after packing the food boxes away, he whipped out a blanket, much to Hyunjae’s amusement. They spread out the blanket onto the platform and lied down next to each other, facing upwards to the sky. The moon was glowing brightly in the shape of a crescent, and stars twinkled around it, dotting the night sky. The wind of the night was brisk and chilly, making Juyeon shiver a little because he was only in a plain black shirt.

“I didn’t bring my blazer up,” Hyunjae said, his voice apologetic. Juyeon was about to assure him that it’s alright when Hyunjae pulled him closer, “but this is better.” Juyeon couldn’t hide his smile as they embraced, warmth spreading under his skin. The scent of Hyunjae’s cologne still lingered on his shirt. For some time, they just enjoyed each other’s presence, each other’s company and the natural warmth radiating through their skins. Juyeon wanted to stay like this forever. He snuggled into Hyunjae’s neck and started giving him kisses, full of yearning. “Do you even know how much I missed you…” His voice trailed. Hyunjae let out a chuckle. “And do you know how much I missed you? I can never stop thinking about you.” Juyeon hovered his face above Hyunjae’s, silently seeking approval. Hyunjae’s eyes twinkled like the brightest of stars and gave a nod. Hyunjae’s silent nod of approval was the only sign Juyeon needed and he wasted no time to press their lips together in a strong kiss. As soon as their lips met, all the pent-up emotions flooded back into Juyeon’s mind; he missed this so damn much. Hyunjae kissed him back similar passion, mirroring his desire. Hyunjae slid his fingers into Juyeon’s hair and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. They’ve kissed many times before, but this one was especially full of ache and longing. 

Juyeon managed to pull away first and lied down, breathless but craving for more.They lied next to each other wordlessly, staring into the night. After some time of silence, Hyunjae’s hand slid into his boyfriend’s and he intertwined their fingers together, sending Juyeon a firm reassurance that the feeling was mutual. For some time, Juyeon didn’t speak, but Hyunjae knew what exactly was on his mind. Hyunjae was aware that he had been really preoccupied with his work and haven’t been a great boyfriend lately. Although Juyeon says he understands and doesn’t mind it, Hyunjae knew that deep down that he was secretly disappointed every time Hyunjae had to turn down invitations for dates to rush his work deadlines. The more he thought about it, the more his heart sunk.

Juyeon glanced at Hyunjae, who was wearing a thoughtful expression, gaze fixed upwards, seemingly reaching to the far edge of the universe. Juyeon knew that Hyunjae was overthinking things again - his creased forehead and pressed lips giving it all away. Juyeon wondered if he should say something to break the prolonged silence when Hyunjae suddenly spoke.

“Hey baby… I’m sorry I couldn’t spend more time with you for the past week… “ Hyunjae apologized softly, peering at Juyeon’s face to see his response. Juyeon was too shocked to speak at the heat of the moment so he just pursed his lips, not knowing what to say. Brush it off with a laugh? Give him a scolding for always being busy and not making any time for dates? Sulk and just be sad about it alone? 

When Juyeon didn’t respond, Hyunjae engulfed his partner in another side hug, one arm across his stomach, pulling Juyeon closer to him than ever so that their eyes met. The gesture made Juyeon’s heart skip a beat. The look in Hyunjae’s eyes were full of nothing but pure affection.

“If you’re frustrated about it, tell me; scold me, yell or scream at me, I probably deserve it,” Hyunjae murmured. “But don’t suppress your emotions okay? Especially with me.”

An overwhelming sensation of warmth bloomed across Juyeon’s chest. Hyunjae kept on making him fall deeper and deeper, but he loved it. He was shy to admit his feelings, but the look in Hyunjae’s eyes convinced him that he had nothing to hide.

“Although I can read you like 99% of the time, tell me everything. I’ll listen to you,” Hyunjae affirmed softly, raising his hand to Juyeon’s cheek and caressed it lightly with his thumb.

“You know what’s frustrating? The way you keep getting more and more attractive? It’s annoying,” Juyeon confessed, earning a chuckle from his boyfriend. 

Hyunjae pulled his arm back and propped his head on one elbow. “Isn’t that a good thing? Then you won’t leave.” Hyunjae mused, shooting him a smile.

“What if you drop me for someone else.”

“You’re speaking as if I didn’t turn down every single person who asked me out in the past 6 years,” Hyunjae scoffed. 

“Well, people change.”

“You know that nothing about us changed, not my heart, not my feelings for you,” Hyunjae confessed softly, fingers playing with Juyeon’s hair. His words made Juyeon’s lips curl into a smile. “Same here.” 

In an instant, Hyunjae climbed atop Juyeon and their faces were so dangerously close to one another, eyes making contact. Having Juyeon’s face just inches away from his made Hyunjae’s heart skip a beat. “I love you,” he mumbled under his breath. Hyunjae didn’t even know if that phrase could ever sum up the feelings he had for Juyeon. Was there a feeling greater than love? If he could, Hyunjae would give him the entire universe; all the stars and planets and galaxies. He loved him beyond anything words could ever explain. “And I love you more and more every single day,” Juyeon whispered with a half-smile. Hyunjae’s gaze moved from Juyeon’s sparkling eyes to his plump lips and his mind went blank.

Under the moonlight, he closed the distance between them and their lips collided once more, this time gentler but still passionate. Juyeon’s brain melted and his heart was soaring high, euphoria rushing through his veins. Hyunjae’s own heart was racing and pounding, tempting to fly out of his chest. The sounds of traffic in the streets dimmed away and at that moment, they only saw and felt each other. The kisses were slow, their lips moving in sync with one another, moulding perfectly like they were made for each other. When their lips finally parted, they pressed their foreheads together. Their breathing slowed, but the pair couldn’t wipe the smiles of happiness off their faces from the sweet, intimate moment they shared.

-

  
  


The night deepened with their conversations and occasional cuddles. Juyeon was in the middle of ranting about one of his clients who made him redo the interior for their living room thrice because “it didn’t look right” when he noticed that Hyunjae became oddly quiet. Juyeon turned to see that Hyunjae had already fallen asleep, eyes closed and expression serene. Juyeon placed his hand on Hyunjae’s cheek, tracing his face carefully. He took his time to examine his lover’s well-defined features. The dark circles under his eyes aside, Hyunjae’s undisturbed face was identical to an angel’s. Years that went by only made him look better and better. Thinking about how Hyunjae was his alone made Juyeon giddy with happiness. Swiftly but in a loving gesture, he planted a soft and tender kiss on Hyunjae’s forehead; a silent promise. Juyeon lied back down and fixed his gaze up to look at the stars that twinkled back at him, quietly wishing upon them for eternality. As he turned away, Hyunjae’s lips lifted to form a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff for Jujae nation because I haven't seen much of it <3 Writing this made me smile so much aaaa hope y'all liked my first ever fic as much as I enjoyed writing it ^^


End file.
